


Confession

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

"Yeah," Derek asked as he answered his phone, positive that something bad had happened.

"Hey Derek, how are you doing?" was quickly rambled from the other end of the phone.

"What time is it?" he asks with a wide yawn.

There was an uncertain pause before he got the awful answer, "3:30ish."

"Why the hell are you calling so late? Did something happen? Are you injured?" he asked in a rush.

"No to all of those. I was just putting together my psychology paper. The topic was common regrets. Earlier I talked to Dad, Melissa, Scott… so many people," he said softly.

"Why does this have you disturbed? We all have regrets."

"Yeah, but there is one recurring regret amongst everyone I talked to, and I have it too. With my mom; I don't want to have that regret with you."

"Stiles, what…"

"Do you know what that regret is?" he interrupted.

"No," he confessed.

"Love."

"Love? Okay…"

"No, not just love. Not telling the person, they loved that they loved them. So I had to do it. I just called to say, I love you. I have for so many years. I don't want something to happen and for you to not know. You don't have to love me back; I just wanted you to know."

"How long?" Derek asked quietly.

Stiles took a deep breath and answered honestly, "Since before the fire. It started out as just a puppy love, now… now it's deeper and so true."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You're not gay. You've had so many beautiful women and I thought it would go away while I was away in college. Put some distance between us, you know?" he said honestly.

"They say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"What?"

"You're graduating in two months. If you still feel this way then, ask me out. I promise you'll like the answer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because I have a regret too," he muttered.

"Wha-what regret would that be?" Stiles asked, full of trepidation.

"Ask me out once you have graduated to find out."

"Okay."

"Good night Stiles."

"Good night Derek. Sweet dreams."

Both men went to sleep with a huge smile on their face.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 18 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: I Just Called to Say I Love You by: Stevie Wonder


End file.
